Ichigo's After School Fun
by Yaoianimeslave
Summary: Who knew detention could be so fun? Especaially with professor Jeagerjaques. Oneshot   nnoitora/shinji! .


THIS IS MY FIRST BLEACH FANFICTION SO BE NICE TO ME. :) TO DevilsNvrCry: told you i would be back ;) love you

Ichigo groaned as he stared at the detention slip in his hand. Mr. Jeagerjaques had seen it fit to give ichigo detention for throwing paper across the room at his best friend Shinji Hirako. He slammed his locker shut and made his way down the hall towards the detention room. "YO! ICHI!" he heard a voice shout behind him. Ichigo turned around and smiled as he saw shinji running towards him.

"What's up?" shinji asked as he bumped fist with ichigo. "Detention" said ichigo smoothly. "Me too" said shinji glaring daggers behind ichigo. Ichigo turned around just to see Professor Jeagerjaques and professor jiruga walking towards them. Professor Jeagerjaues was dressed in his normal khaki pants, white shirt and blue tie while on the other hand, professor jiruga dressed in his normal baggy jeans, and a t-shirt that said WORLD'S MEANEST TEAHCER printed in bright red letter on the front. Ichigo groaned as he saw both men walk up to them with perverted looks painted on their faces.

"Ready for afterschool detention boys?" asked professor jeagerjause as he leaned forward smirking at ichigo. "Hold up mista j" said shinji crossing his arms, "Why do I have detention again?" asked shinji, staring angrily at Professor Jiruga. "Well rainbow fairy, you saw it fit to start a fight with telsa in my classroom. Not that I don't like to see two twinks fight nastily" Said professor jiruga as his eyes roamed over shinji's body.

Shinji blushed at turned away from professor jiruga, "That bitch deserved it. He tried to touch you" said shinji blushing. Professor Jiruga laughed and kissed shinji temple, "I love it when you get jealous over me" he said as I he rubbed his body against shinji's. "I wasn't jealous you old fuck" said shinji as he tried to push nnoitora off of him. "Yes you were, right grimmjow?" asked nnoitora as he turned to face grimmjow. He laughed as he saw the sight before him; Grimmjow had ichigo up against the wall kissing the daylights out of him. They could both see ichigo fighting to break free from girmmjow's iron grip. Nnoitora laughed and threw shinji over him shoulder and walked towards him office, leaving a helpless ichigo behind.

Ichigo's p.o.v

I screamed against grimmjow's mouth as I saw professor jiruga drag shinji down the hall, probably gone to fuck his brains out. I breathed heavily when grimmjow released his mouth from mine, biting my lip in the process. "Lets go strawberry, lets have a quickie" said grimmjow dragging me down the hall. I cried out in frustration and fought to be released from his grip. "Let go you fucking pedo. I have kendo lessons and I don't want any marks on my body." screamed as I tried to fight his grip. He ignored me and dragged me to his office, bolting the door behind him. I groaned as I felt my back hit the desk and grimmjow moved his way between my legs. He placed both hands on the side of my head and smirked looking down on my, "Don't worry strawberry, ill be careful not to leave any marks on your body and don't worry about getting caught, my office is sound proof" He said licking his smirking lips.

. I began to grow scared." S-sound proof?" I asked him swallowing thickly. " Yep. I'm going to fuck the hell outta ya". I moaned as his tongue licked my neck. "N-no m-marks" I said between moans. I heard grimmjow chuckle as he ran his fingers down my thighs. I arched my back in pleasure as his hands went under my shirt to caress my nipples. I placed my hands on his chest, gripping the soft fabric of his shirt. He pushed my shirt up towards my face, leaving my chest fully exposed. I went wild as I felt his hot tongue slide playfully over my nipple while his hand played with the other.

"D-don't tease m-me g-grimmjow" I said breathing heavily. "Shut and let me have my fun berry" he said pausing for a moment. I groaned and nodded slowly. I shivered from the cold as grimmjow pulled down both my pants and underwear in one swift movement. He gruffly grabbed my legs and placed the firmly on his shoulder. "W-wait, what about lube?" I asked him, surprised about the way he was going to take me.

He paused for a moment and looked at me smirking sadistically. "You're right" He zipped his pants and took out his large, leaking dick. "Suck me" he said pumping himself slowly. I licked my lips as I felt my arousal grew another level. I removed my legs from his shoulder and went down on my knees in front of him looking innocently into his eyes. I smirked as I saw him pull his tie, swallowing thickly.

I grabbed his dick with my hand and began to pump it slow. I smirked as I heard him moan in excitement. I used my tongue to circle the head slowly, building up his excitement. Inch by inch I took all of him, slowly testing my gag reflex as I went. I began to bob my head up and down fiercely on his dick. He ran his hands through my hair, pushing me down further and further. "God berry, your a fucking cock slut" he said as he licked his lips in excitement. I used my hands to play with his balls as I worked his dick more and more in my throat. His eyes rolled to the back off his head as excitement ran over his body.

"Bend over the table'" he commanded me hurriedly as he pulled his dick from my mouth, his breath uneven. I got up from my knees and bent over the table, gripping unto the edges for my life. I grimmjow's dick circle my entrance until he pushed himself in one swift movement, burying himself deep inside of me. "Oh fuck" he said deeply in my ear. I moaned as I felt pleasure shoot through my body; I almost lost feeling in my legs. "Fuck me grimmjow. Fuck my hard" I said, knowing it would drive him off the edge. "I like it when you talk dirty strawberry" he said licking my neck.

I moaned as grimmjow entered me again and again, hitting his prostate on target. "OH FUCK YES!" I shouted. Pleasure ran through my body, hitting me like a ton of bricks. I yelped as grimmjow slapped my ass again and again, my arousal climaxing. "So fucking tight strawberry" He moaned. "I-I'm Cumming" moaned grimmjow in my ear. I saw spots as grimmjow held my dick in his hand, pumping it fiercely. "FUCK! I'm Cumming" I moaned. I knocked everything off the table and placed one leg on it, giving grimmjow more access to my ass. "Fuck, strawberry" moaned grimmjow, unloading himself into me. Not soon after I came in grimmjow's hand, falling on the table in exhaustion.

"Still tight as fuck" said grimmjow slapping my ass. "Shut the fuck up perv" I said, glaring at grimmjow. I slowly got up and pulled on my pants, winching at the pain that descended on my ass. I limped towards the door. I yelped as grimmjow pinched my ass. "Fuck you later strawberry" he said chuckling. I flipped him off and slammed the door behind me. I turned down the hallway and laughed as I saw shinji limping from nnoitoras's office. We stared at each other as we came face to face. "Skip kendo?" I said smirking as his obvious discomfort. "Skip kendo" he said nodding. We fell into step with each other moving slowly trying not to hurt our asses. "Skip school tomorrow?" he said, looking at my funny walk. I laughed, "skip school tomorrow" I said slapping his ass. "THAT HURT YOU BERRY FUCK!"

...

PLEASE COMMENT AND ADD TO FAVS . thank you all. ;)

xoxo-animeslave


End file.
